The gunslingers of the Mojave and  DC wasteland
by northern484
Summary: Hunter, the lone wanderer is making from the D.C ruins for the glamor of New Vegas but when he meets Ashley,the courier, will the they find who shot her in the head, or fall victim to the Mojave. Rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this my first Fanfic so if it suffers in quality, don't rant about it

Please rate and comment

The gunslingers of the Mojave and the capital wasteland

Chapter 1

"This is a hell lot different than D.C." Hunter said turning from the "New" Vegas strip to his ghoul companion "huh Charon?"

Charon turned his head from the window of the building they were camping for the night. "Yes, it is and we're twenty miles away and still see the strip." Charon answered, "It still exists after 200 years and still has power."

Hunter then had a face of surprise, "They still have power? How?"

Charon let out a little chuckle "They tame deathclaws and they run around a wheel." 

Hunter took his new rifle and hit Charon's leg with it's stock. The rifle was called a cowboy repeater or at least the man in the last town called it. The man, named Cliff Briscoe also sold them ammo ranging from 5.56 mm to the ammo for his rifle called .357 magnum.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Charon yelled while rubbing his now sore leg, "I was only kidding around!"

Hunter shrugged "you know I hate Deathclaws, now tell me damn it!" Asking the last part while yelling

"There's a dam on the Colorado called Hoover dam that's a power plant." Charon answered "The NCR took it from that legion around the time you came out for the Vault." Charon shifted his weight in his crouching position. "Who ever holds the dam holds the wastes here. Controlling anything with water now is-

CRACK!

Hunter jumped up. "What the fuck was that!" he shouted then a voice yelled out.

"Who are you?" It was a woman she stepped out into the light from the campfire in front of the building she was about 5'9" with fiery red hair with black starting about eye level to her shoulder. She had a set of combat armor that was sand colored with a red beret on her head. In her hands were sliver revolvers with ivory grips


	2. Chapter 2

This is northern484 and this is CH.2 of "The Gunslingers"

Enjoy and RR please

Chapter 2

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley left Novac around 4 pm with a new team member, Craig Boone. He joined after she helped him find as he called them "the son of a bitch who sold my wife" which turned out to be the woman who had helped her the most at the town, the old lady who operated the motel in town and gave her a way to get a discount at the store there.

"So," Ashley tried to break the silence.

"Huh" Boone grunted in response.

Ashley frowned. "You don't talk a lot do you?" 

"No, not really." Boone replied

'This is going to be such a boring trip,' Ashley thought, 'But he's the best sniper I've ever seen.'

Boone led while Ashley and Cass walked side by side

"Not exactly the friendliest person, is he?" Cass whispered in her ear. "Why is he with us?"

Ashley whispered back "You've seen how he shoots haven't you?"

Cass stayed quiet. Ashley was good at making the short-haired redhead quiet. They were too busy whispering to notice Boone dive behind a rock.

"Get down God Damn it!" Boone told the two women. Ashley drew her two .357 revolvers out of their holsters while Cass took the caravan shotgun out of her back holster. Boone was watching an old gas station building

The building had a campfire burning with what looked like mole-rat meat hanging on a metal rod. If there was food cooking, someone was there. The wind carried the voices of what sounded like a man and… a ghoul? Ashley strained to hear the two talk.

"They tame deathclaws and they run around a wheel." The voice sounded like the ghoul. A thud came along the wind making Boone grip his rifle to a point where he could fire. Then the ghoul's voice came again. "Ow! What the hell was that for! I was only kidding!" But the end was only barely heard with the wind dying.

Boone was as still as the rock he crouched. The only sign of him moving was the sound of his breathing. Cass sneaking a drink from the flask she kept in her pouch. Ashley smacked the back of her making her choke a little.

CRACK!

"What the fuck was that?" the man said. Ashley looked at Boone ejecting the spent .308 casing. She then moved in the light of the campfire, 357's raised and cocked.

"Who are you?" she yelled. A man stepped out of the dark building. He was taller than Ashley, her head to his chin. He had brown hair that was cut to about one inch, dark green eyes. His nose was crooked, a sign of a number of bar fights. He wore combat armor that was Forest Green and had a four leaf-clover on the breast plate, next to it was writing.

"Reilly's Rangers"

In his hand was a .44 magnum that was a shiny bronze color with Black handles. He then spoke.

"I could say the same for you, young lady." He said lowing the .44."Name's Hunter. Now what's your name?" he questioned while holstering the large handgun.

"Ashley." Ashley responded coping hunter, putting the two .357's in their holsters.

Hunter gave a smirk, he started looking behind. He spoke without looking at her.

"Call your group up here and get some food," he then turned, "Charon! Wake up Jericho, we have guests."


	3. Chapter 3

This is CH.3 of Gunslingers. Enjoy!

RatedRSuperStar87 thanks for the reviews.

HUNTER'S POV CHAPTER 3

Hunter watched the rest of Ashley's group come up to the gas station. There was a man that was his height, wearing what people called a merc grunt outfit with a Kevlar vest over it. He wore the same beret as Ashley. He saw the patch was a bear skull with two rifles crossed, with writing he couldn't see. He had a hunting rifle with a scope welded on.

The woman looked the same age as Reilly back in D.C with a darker shade of red hair than Reilly or her companion. She wore a cowboy hat that was brown with a metal loop chain around the top. She had black leather that looked tougher than normal leather armor. She held a double barrel that had the barrels up and down instead of sideway.

"So this is your group, huh?" he looked at the three with a gleam in his eyes, remembering. "You got potential, I'll give you that. You remind me- "

"What the, ah!" a voice came as another man came through the doorway, half walked and half tripped next to hunter It was Hunter's first comrade in arms Jericho, the ex-raider he met in megaton coming out of Vault 101 three years ago. The scar man had black metal armor on that was bought at Novac. He looked at Hunter "Who da fuck are these guys?"

"These guys," Hunter said while punching Jericho's arm, "are our guests. Of course, if you want to stay for the night." Hunter offered.

'I hope these guys won't try to kill us in our sleep for all our gear.' Hunter thought to himself 'but they seem trustable'

"All right, we'll stay." Ashley started sniffing at cooking meat. "What's on?" pointing at the fire.

"Well, it's mole rat, Brahmin and my specialty, Ant." Hunter answered picking the meat off the rod above the fire. Both groups sat down around the fire holding plates out for the dinner. "Eat up!" Hunter said when the last piece of the rationed meat was served.

The first few minutes of the late dinner were in silence, but then Ashley bolted upright, drew her handguns, pointed and fired both at the same time. Right after the shots rang out two 'thuds' were heard. Everyone around the campfire was staring with open mouths, especially Hunter.

"Wha-, where the hell you learned to shoot like that? That's hard with one revolver, let alone two of them." Hunter exclaimed stammering. He was utterly amazed at the petite woman landing two shots at the same time at night.

Ashley just shrugged. "I don't know, just comes naturally. Hey, you gonna finish that?" taking the food off Hunter's plate.

Hunter shook off the stare he was giving her and took an old flashlight off his belt to look at the bodies. But before standing he turn to Boone.

"You wanna come check those guy's" Hunter asked him. Boone finished the last of his food then answered.

"Sure. I have a feeling of who it was." Standing at the end.

"Alright, let's go. Charon, watch out, there might be more around." Then the two left the light of the fire.

The two walked cross the old interstate lane that looked like just a rock formation instead of the glamorous road that it was before the bombs fell. He was too busy thinking that he tripped over one of the bodies.

"Oufff!" he exhaled landing. He could hear Boone laughing.

"So this is the "lone Wanderer from Vault 101' huh? Wow." Boone said, shaking his head. He helped Hunter to his feet, and then tended to the dead body.

The body had on a helmet with a little brim on it. The face was covered in blood, most of it soaked into the bandana he wore to cover his face from wind, dust, or to identify who he attacked. the blood came from a hole right in the center of the forehead.

"Shit, I hate it when I'm right." Boone said making Hunter jump back into the now.

"Who are they?" Hunter asked with a face of disgust,"And why are they wearing dresses?"

"They're not dresses, they're togas. They're Caesar's Legion, a bunch of slaver's that are in a war with the NCR. They're assassins by the looks of them."

"How do you know that?" Hunter jumped up and pulled out his magnum. "Are you one of them?" He raised his revolver and pointed it to Boone's head. Boone stayed silent, making Hunter cock the hammer." Are yo-"

Hunter was cut off by Boone slapping the gun out of his hand and a stiff left hook meeting his face when the gun went off when it landed. Boone punched his face three more times before saying

"NEVER THINK I'M LEGION AGAIN!" Then one final fist landed making the world go Black.

**Hunter should of known better than to call Boone a part of Legion, Eh? The next chapter will be the boulder city encounter with Jessup. Northern out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- with school about to start, I will update Gunslingers two chapter every weekend starting after this one. I own Ashley, Hunter and a few other OC's appearing soon.

**CHAPTER 4**

Ashley was shocked to see Boone carry Hunter to the camp. He dropped the knocked out man with a hate filled shove of his shoulders. Boone then spat on Hunter.

"What the hell happened, Boone?" Ashley asked, wide-eyed. Boone's eyes raged with anger.

"What happened? What happened is that he thought that I WAS LEGION!" Boone yelled in rage. " He's lucky that I held back, or else he'd be dead! I'd-"A groan Interrupted Boone. Hunter was waking, trying to sit up 'til Charon came to help him. Boone then started to become enraged again. Ashley, Cass and Jericho had to hold him back from Kicking Hunter's ass again.

"Let me go! I'm going to beat the shit out of him so much; He'll wish he was still in that Vault!" Ashley just stared at the now standing Hunter.

'Gun expert, little too trusting, from a vault, you're kidding me!' Ashley thought,

"You're the Lone Wanderer, aren't you?" Ashley asked. Hunter nodded.

"Was, was. The capital wasteland was, never mind, this ain't the place to talk about that." He looked at Boone. "Boone I'm sorry for calling you Legion, I, I want to make it up to you, if you let me." Boone stared at him for a minute and then answered.

"Alright." The three holding him let go. Hunter went into the ruined gas station and then came out a few minutes later with a large rifle that had a scope.

"This is a rifle I've had for a few years and, to smooth the bumps in the road, it's now yours if you want." Hunter said handing Boone the rifle. "A note said it was called Victory." Boone looked the rifle,

"Alright," Boone said. Hunter held out a hand and Boone took it and they shook.

AN

Alright, sorry for the short chapter but like I said, school's starting and I wanted to announce the update rate so the rest of what was to be CH 4 will be a part of chapter 5 so thanks for reading Northern out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I'm back with CH 5 of Gunslingers with CH 6 coming tomorrow cause of finishing touches. Rate, review, flip a coin, say a prayer, yadi yada ok back to the wastes!

CH. 5 Truth, lies and Hell PT 1

Hunter POV after being KO'ed

Hunter found himself in Project Purity. In the control room stood Dad and Col. Autumn.

"I grow tired of waiting." The Colonel Growled, pointing the 10mm pistol at Dad.

"Give me a moment Colonel." Dad told him. Hunter clenched his hands into fists, then raised them and pounded on the glass.

"Dad, NO!" Hunter tried to hold back tears as an explosion sounded, causing the room to be filled. He was reliving his Dad's death all over again. He barely held the tears.

Jericho had it worst almost, he and Dad really hit it off on the way to Rivet City and Dad gave him psyche help for his raider days and they talked like they knew each other for years which they did before Project Purity.

"Jim, you can't die, you and Hunter just got reunited and Purity needs you!" Jericho screamed, Dad limped to the glass to Jericho and Hunter.

"I'm sorry, it had to be this way so the enclave won't know about the Geck." He turned to Jericho "You watch over him Jericho, or I'll haunt you the rest of your life. Hunter," Hunter looked away.

"Dad, Good-bye." Hunter said as he placed his hand on the glass in the same place as his Father.

"Yea Good-bye" Jericho said, with a tear rolling down his cheek, a sight Hunter thought he'd never see. Dad started to slide down the glass bulkhead.

"I'm sorry, run." He said with his dying breath.

Three hours after regaining

Hunter woke up last of the now large group heading for new Vegas. Everyone was sitting around the campfire eating the rest of last night's dinner. Hunter shrugged off the rest of the sleep and joined them. He sat next to Ashley. He took a cut of Brahmin meat and cut into it and took a few bites. He felt like someone was watching him. He turned to see Ashley looking at him. Hunter swallowed and looked at her.

"What?" he said firmly. Ashley blushed and looked away for a second then looked back at Hunter.

"So, you're 'The Lone Wanderer' that Butch talked about." Ashley said with a mouth full of food. Hunter looked at her with interest.

"Butch Deloia?" Hunter asked. Ashley nodded

"Yeah. I met him a few day's before…" Ashley trailed off, having a look on her face of painful memory. A look Hunter knew all too well. Ashley continued. "Before this." Pointing to a scar on her head.

"What happened?" Hunter asked. Ashley face when pale.

"I was shot in the head by a man in a checked suit for a delivery, a platinum chip." Ashley said and shuddered after tell him. Hunter had a face of pure shock and disbelieve.

'_She survived a bullet to the head! How?' _Hunter screamed in his head. He was about to ask how when Ashley Stood.

"We need to go now to get to Boulder City before noon." She said grabbing her revolvers and holstering them. Everyone did the same and they were on their way. They walked for about an hour until they came to what Boone called the 188 outpost. There were NCR troopers as Ashley told him, one of the major factions in the Mojave.

Hunter saw a woman with a hood, grimy tunic-like clothes with a power fist on her right hand in new-like condition.

'_Brotherhood here eh? Or someone with a large amount of caps' _Hunter thought. He walked up to her. She turned around when she heard his footsteps. She started talking.

"No offence, but you look like you've walk through hell and back. Where'd you come from?" She asked him.

"D.C wasteland." Hunter said. She looked surprised.

"Well, you've come a long way, huh?" She then a serious look on her face.

"I've had a run-in with a group called the brotherhood of steel, you heard of them?" she asked. Hunter smirked 

"Show me your tag." He said. The women gasped.

"My what?"

"I might be new here in the Mojave, but I can tell a fellow knight." Hunter said holding his holotag in his hand. She took hers off her neck and gave it to Hunter. "Veronica, eh?" Veronica nodded, then looked at Hunter's tag.

"Hunter. Never saw you at Hidden Valley." Veronica said.

"That's because I'm part of the brotherhood in D.C."

"What are you doing here, then?"

"Exploring what's left of the country and that kind of thing."

"Who's all of the people you came with?"

"People I've met and help one of them find someone." 

"Ok, need any more help?" Veronica asked

"Sure, but what can you do to help?" Hunter asked.

"Well I like punching stuff and I can help make stuff with needing a work bench." Veronica said proudly. Hunter smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team." Hunter lead Veronica to the others that were ready to go to Boulder City. Ashley looked at Veronica.

"Who's this?" Ashley asked Hunter.

"This is our new tech wizard, Veronica." Hunter answered.

"Ok, let's go." The walk to Boulder City took about 30 minutes. They arrived around noon. They were about to enter when a NCR officer stop the group.

"You can't go in the ruins, The Great Khans have some of my men hostage." He said. Ashley spoke to him.

"They have something of mine." She said. The man shook his head.

"You can retrieve it after situation is resolved." He said 

"What if we can get them out, can you let some of us in?" Ashley asked him. He nodded.

"Ok only two can go the others will have to wait by my men." Ashley looked at Hunter. 

"You and me?" Hunter nodded.

"Ok. Let's go." They went through the door and in to the ruins of the city. Everyone that wasn't allowed to go with them stay back. They pasted three people with 10mm SMGs trained on the NCR and them. They entered the building they were protecting. Ashley entered first. As she entered Hunter heard a voice of dismay.

"What the Hell? You're that courier Benny shot at Goodsprings!" Hunter entered and there were two men. Both were his height, one had a Mohawk and wore a bandanna. He couldn't see the other before Ashley drew her revolvers and shot him in the chest. Ashley pointed the silver guns at him. Ashley spoke with pure rage at him.

"Where is he?" Ashley screamed that him. He shrank from the woman like she was a deathclaw, hell Hunter thought she'd turn into one because of her anger. "And where's the chip?"

"Don't have it Benny split for Vegas an-"he was cut off by Ashley's revolvers drilling two holes in his brain. Hunter stared at Ashley like she _Had _turned into a deathclaw. She looked at him. 

"What? They shot me." Shots started to go off outside. Ashley reloaded the two handguns "Time for some action."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 Massacre of Boulder City

"_These Assholes will Pay"-_ Ashley after waking in GoodSprings

Ashley had revenge on two of the men that shot her. Her blood boiled for the blood of Benny and his death. Ashley looked at Hunter; he had fear in his eyes looking right at her.

"What?" she said. "They shot me." Ashley heard shots outside and swung the cylinders of her revolvers and replaced the spent rounds. "Time for some action" she said after finishing the reload. Hunter was heading to the door with the cowboy repeater on the closest Khan and fired two times. One in the back and one in the head.

"You go get the hostages, I'll cover you." Hunter told her. She nodded and started to run to the other side of the building. She stopped at the doorway, and pulled out her combat knife and flipped it so Ashley was holding it by the blade. She jumped into the doorway and took a Khan by surprise. She threw the knife and the blade impacted the woman Khan in the eye. She fell to her knees screaming. Ashley walked up and shot her in the head while pulling the knife out of the Khan's head with an eye on it. The eye was a dark green color. She flicked her wrist and the eyeball flew off.

"Hey! You going to free us here?" one of the hostages said to Ashley. She cut the rope of one of them and they freed themselves. Someone hit Ashley's back that made her fall. She was on her back staring at a man with a Hunting rifle aimed at her head. He was about to fire when Hunter jumped through the window and punched the man in the leg. Blood spilled from the wound.

"_Wait… Wound?" _Ashley thought. Hunter stabbed him in the gut and then punched him in the forehead. It was Ashley's turn to be scared. Hunter held out a hand.

"Need a hand?" He asked. Ashley took it and was lifted up. She stared at the spikes in Hunter's hand. "It's Trench Knife" He said holding it up. It had spiked knuckles welded on the handle and there were jagged notches etched into the blade.

"Hey! You guys ok?" Cass said from the window. Ashley nodded.

"Yes we're ok." Cass smiled.

"All right go back to your lovey dovey moment an- whoa!" Cass said while a rock thrown by Ashley narrowly missed her.

"Well that was, new." Hunter said. Before Ashley could asked why he walked into the building.

Alright that's it for this weekends updates. Next week is freeside, McCarran and most of the Vegas area.


	7. Chapter 7

All right, I'm back with CH 7 of gunslingers. Today, our group will find an unlike ally.

CHAPTER 7 What the Fuck why as a pet.

Hunter reflected on the days events. They found one of the men that took part in shooting Ashley and the theft of the platinum chip that she told him about. They were now walking by Camp McCarron for the NCR. The base was an airport supposedly before the bombs fell. Someone punched Hunter in the arm. He looked to is right and saw Ashley looking at him.

"We're not stopping here yet. We're heading for Gunrunners." Ashley told him.

"What's Gunrunner's?" Hunter asked her

"They're Gun makers and sellers. Everything from handguns, rifles to heavy machineguns. Ammo, armor and mods for certain weapons." Ashley replied. "Like larger clips and scopes and other things." Hunter only nodded.

They walked for 5 minutes until they reached the store. There standing were two people that looked familiar. Hunter realized who they were.

"Flak! Shrapnel!" Hunter said approaching the men. "What are you guys doing here?" The two turned Flak was wearing his merc cruiser outfit and Shrapnel had the adventurer outfit on. They looked the same as they did in Rivet city but Flak had shaven. Flak talked first.

"Hey kid, we've joined Gunrunner's after the problem in D.C." Hunter remembered the time that slavers came to Rivet to take him as a slave for leaving them. (that's another story to come) "What are you doing here and who's this lovely lady?" Flak continued earning a blush from Ashley.

"Well, I came here to see the rest of the country, or what's left of it. An- "Hunter was stopped by a shout from a wreaked house. He and Ashley pulled out their revolvers and walked to the house the house was white still from the war. Hunter started talking.

"Hello? Who's there?" Hunter voice came out from where he took cover. Someone answered

"Come in. I will not harm you." Hunter obeyed and walked trough the door. It was broken of at the hinges. The voice called again. "This is the first time that anyone listened to me." Hunter entered the living room to find his worst nightmare.

There standing there was a Alpha male Deathclaw. The greenish tint to its skin gave it away. "Hello." It said. "My name is Flint." Ashley walked in.

"Who is the- Whoa!" Ashley said walking in and seeing the Deathclaw. That's all hunter remembered before fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 Flints story PT 1

Ashley stood in wonder at the Deathclaw, Flint. The first ever Deathclaw she 'Met' that didn't try to kill her and talked. Flint cleared his throat.

"Who are you two?" He rumbled.

"I'm Ashley and the pile on the floor is Hunter." Ashley said surprised at the calm of her voice talking to Flint. He then sat on the living room's floor and gestured to the couch.

"Sit. You are wondering about me, I will tell you." He purred. Hunter stared to wake. He sat up.

"Wha- where am I?" he said looking around the house. His eyes landed on Flint. "I'm dreaming, yeah that's it! I'M DREAMING!" he screamed insanely. Ashley slapped him.

"No! Flint's real Hunter, he won't hurt us!" Ashley yelled. Hunter stared at her and nodded like a little kid after he did something at could have ended badly. She lead him to the couch and Flint started to tell his tale.

"I was born thirty years ago down in Arizona, before the legion started, near Flagstaff. Our herd stumbled on a little town. At first the town was petrified of us, but they didn't try to kill us. But then we noticed a gang coming and raiding the town, stealing food, valuables and women. My father, which was the chief of the herd, convinced the rest to help retrieve all of the items and people." Flint paused for a moment, as if a painful memory came. "He ordered the strongest warriors to him and the newly made warriors and kits to protect the town in case they came while on the way. The gang was wiped out, but at a price."

"What happened?" Hunter asked. Flint sighed.

"My father was killed by the leader, but he killed him before he passed." Ashley thought if Deathclaws could cry, tears would be streaming down his face."

"I'm sorry, Flint." Ashley said fighting back tears, it's weird that a deathclaw's story is making her tear up. He continued'

"So, our uncle was to be the leader, but he gave it to another to raise me and Sandstone. One of the worst decisions he ever made."

_To be continued _

**Authors note: ok, here's the sit-rep. the reason behind the missing three chapters is compute problems, and writers block of this story. It's still on, just hang on, more will be added. Anyway, I'm out now till next time on gunslingers. Later! **


	9. Chapter 9

CHATPER 9 Flints story PT2

**A/N: Ok, I'm having bad writers block for this story, but I will ****NOT ****abandon my first fanfic. So thanks to all of you that have read it, reviewed it and fav'ed it, and if you get bored of waiting for this, read my warriors fic Heart of Sacrifice. **

**On with Flints story! **

"When my uncle gave up the change to become leader, he chose the most bloodthirsty warriors we had. His name was Demon." Flint's eyes flared with anger as he remembered. "For awhile he acted like he wasn't cruel, but then suddenly, the town's mayor was killed. His body had claw marks on him like what we inflict." He said motioning with his claws.

"Why did he do that?" Hunter asked. Flint grunted, amused.

"You're smart, connecting the dots quick. Yes, Demon wanted revenge on the town because a story that his mother told him that his father was killed by that man. So, he had his revenge." Flint paused a moment, as if to recollect his thoughts.

"Did the town attack you?" Ashley asked the creature.

"Yes, they threw everything at us. We had to fight for our lives. It was the worst thing I've ever seen. This happened, oh, 20 years ago." Flint said.

"Wait, you were ten when this happened?" Ashley asked, "That young?" The deathclaw shook his head.

"No, deathclaws of all herds are considered Veterans of the wastes at that age. Anyway, I ran into my best friend, Dale. He held his shotgun at me with fear in his eyes. I told him that he needed to run from that place, he did run from here. Then I learned that Demon overheard us and exiled me from the herd. He tried to send the herd after me, but the entire herd thought that he wasn't the choice for leader. They made me leader and drove away Demon, now I'm here because he's terrorizing the local area, Sloan to be exact."

"Wait, so the Deathclaws in Quarry Junction is a herd that is led by Demon?" Ashley said in a statement more that a question. Flint nodded.

"Yes and I'm here to stop him once and for all." He answered the courier. Hunter stood up.

"I want to help you." He told Flint. The alpha shook his head.

"No, this is my fight, not yours." He told the man. Hunter shook his head.

"You don't have a choice, Flint. When are you attacking?" He pressed. Flint sighed in defeat.

"Fine, in three weeks when my herd gets here. Meet here with your friends when you can so they know what's going on," He looked at the window, it was dark out. "You should stay and rest and head back to wherever you first came to. There are beds upstairs you can use." As if on cue, Ashley and Hunter yawned, showing tiredness. They got up and headed to the stairs.

"Night, Flint." Hunter said.

"See you in the morning." Ashley Yawned. After they left Flint let a purr out.

_They'll end the herd's curse. He thought._

**A/N- Ok, to help me write the next chapters, Can you please help? Anything, ideas, characters, and encounters that you want Ashley and Hunter to face? Review or PM me, ok? Northern out for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 Freeside Blues

It was 11 o'clock as Ashley and Hunter and everyone else made it to the Gates of Freeside. They'd all smelt it before they saw it.

"What the hell is that smell?" Hunter asked with his nose plugged by his left hand. "It smells like Fermented Mirelurk Dipped in Super mutant piss." This earned him disgusted looks from everyone.

"Ah, you know what; I'm not even going to ask." Boone said pushing on the gate with Jericho and Charon, While Ashley and Cass Threw up their Breakfast. The gate opened with a groan and revealed Freeside. Empty cans and jet inhalers littered the street. Two kids ran into one of the ruined buildings, the boy had a weird looking toy gun pretending to shoot the girl. They continued to walk down the street, and passed a little store.

"Hey, we never stopped at Gun Runners." Hunter said. Ashley nodded. She made a sharp whistle to grab everyone's attention.

"All right now, it costs 2000 caps to enter the strip each now. If we split up and do a bunch of work for Freeside, we'll have an ally and money so, everyone, we'll bunk at The Old Mormon Fort. Ok go and make caps!" Ashley told them. Boone and Jericho when to the Atomic Wrangler with an unwanted follower (Cass), Charon made for the Followers Fort, and Veronica left to scavenge the ruined buildings.

"Ok, where do you buy guns here?" Hunter asked Ashley. She jerked her head over to a building that had double doors.

"Mick and Ralphs, I can get you outfitted with some new firepower from them, they owe me." Ashley replied. They walked to the store, when a man can up to them.

"Hey man! Lookin' for a fix? Jet? Psycho? I've got it all." He said. But the two ignored him. Hunter opened the door to the gun store. The inside was dark, but light enough to not run into anything. A man sat at a desk at the front of the store with Black medium length hair. Ashley walked to him.

"Hey Ralphy! Did ya miss me?" She said in a playful tone.

"Uh, in a word, No." He said. The newly redheaded woman rolled her eyes.

"Is Mick here? I can for my favor from him." She Asked. Ralph pointed with his thumb

"Yea, in back now go." He said. Ashley gestured Hunter to follow, and walked to the back. Another man that had sandy colored hair that was shorter than Ralph's, but longer that Hunter's hair.

"Oh god, not you again, you can for your favor didn't you." Mick asked Ashley when he noticed her.

"Yeah, hook up my friend here with any thing he wants." She replied. Mick sighed and pushed a button. The wall moved in and revealed an armory that could equip a small army.

"Time to look at some goodies." Hunter said with a Shit-Faced grin on his face.

MEANWHILE

"God Damn it Cass!" Jericho said, as Cass downed her 6th shot of Whiskey at The Atomic Wrangler. It wouldn't be so bad but the Shot Glass was the size of a MF cell that Laser rifles used. "We're tryin to make money not owe it!" He said.

"Come On!" Cass scoffed, as she poured and downed her 7th Shot. "I need a lot more that this to be hammered." She said. Boone just grunted and took a swig from his beer. Jericho sighed.

_Hell, at this rate, we'll be begging for ammo. _He thought. A tap on his shoulder jerked him from his thoughts, a slender, medium height woman in a black business suit with matching hair tied in a bun.

"I heard you're looking for some caps, I've got some work, if you're interested." She told him. Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"What's da jobs?" he asked.

"Collect owed caps, bout 600 in all, here's a list of the people that owe," she explaned, handing him a list. Jericho slipped it into his cigarette slot of his armor. "80-20 is the deal." She concluded.

"Come on, split it down the middle," He bartered, remembering the lessons he learned from the "Tales of a Jerktown Jerky Vendor" that Hunter gave him to read on breaks from the wastes. "It takes time and hard effort to do this kind of jobs." Jericho said with a hand out to shake on the deal. She thought for a minute and then shook it.

"Fine but it better be all there." She warned.

"Don't worry about anything, I've got it covered." Jericho stood and walked away from the bar and into Freeside.

**A/N: Ok I'm back better than ever. With help from RatedRSuperStar87 I've come out of my writer block. Thanks and also, since I've first started this, 2,240 hits on this story. Damn! Never thought this would happen, oh and read and review. You guys rock. Sorry for the wait. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

New Friends, New Problems

"So, how's the new loadout?" Ashley asked Hunter as he exited the store after an hour. She left to find some more jobs, which failed. Hunter had an interchangeable vest over his combat armor; a special holster with his .44 in it was on his left side chest. In his left hand was desert camo helmet held by the strap with a funny looking plate on the front. The five ammo pouches were filled with three clips apiece.

"Well, it's pretty comfy, also useful." He said, tightening a side strap of the vest. "Mick said this was found by a prospector in Utah, traded it for food and ammo." Ashley looked him over.

"No gun?" She asked, a little surprised when she finished.

"I was getting to that." He answered with a grin. He went back in to the store for a few minutes and came back out with a 4 foot case. He set it on a nearby barrel and flipped the clamps on the case. It opened and he pulled out a rifle. It had the looks of the service rifles that the NCR used. But this had a matte black finish, Curved out front sights and two clips in it already, one taped on the other, upside down.

"A tricked out service rifle, not many will be impressed with it." Ashley told him with an eyebrow raised. Hunter shook his head.

" The service rifle was obsolete by the Great War, in the months before the bombs were dropped, the U.S was issuing these to National Guardsmen, They called them M16s, able to fire semi-auto, Burst, and fully automatic." He held it in front of Ashley. "Wanna feel?" He asked. She took it from him, nearly dropping it when he let go.

"Whoa, heavier than I thought." She said, handing it back. Hunter took out a strap out from the case and hooked a clip on the stock. He put the loop around his neck like a necklace.

"Let's go make some caps!" Hunter said, starting to walk. Ashley caught up to him as he rounded the corner when two thugs in rags, one with a eye patch over his right eye with a bandana tied to his head wielding a lead pipe and a scrawny kid about 20 pulled out a straight razor. Ashley reached for one for her revolvers when Hunter shouldered the M16 and squeezed off two rounds; one in the small man's head and the other in arm with the pipe.

"Ah!" He screamed, cradling his right arm. He glanced at the man dead on the crumbled sidewalk. Rage filled his eyes at his body, and reached behind him, and pulled a 9mm and pointed it at Hunter checking an alleyway for more thugs. All he was able to do was to raise it to his eyes to aim before Ashley fired a round into his chest. He spat up blood and slumped over his comrades legs, with a gurgling death sound.

"Holy shit," Hunter whispered, shaking his head, "Nearly got killed by a dumb mistake. Especially one that I made for that survival guide."

"That's for saving me in Boulder City." The redhead said, searching the eye patched man. She found a worn leather pouch on the body. Standing up, she untied the string that sealed it and looked in it.

"These guys have a good chunk of the passport fund filled, 400 caps." Ashley said, dumping the caps in a pocket of her bandolier.

"Wait, I thought it was 2000 PER person." Hunter asked, checking the other man.

"Wouldn't hurt for everyone to have a good time, eh?" Ashley replied, grinning. "If you want to find Butch, go to the King's. He went to join them." Ashley said as she brushed some hair away form her eyes. She started to walk ahead toward a fort a few blocks away.

"Wait!" Hunter yelled to her. "How I'm gonna find it?" Ashley turned around, but still walked.

"Go left a block short of the fort and turn left and stay on it till you see a bus with the doors open. Walk through it; it's the building on the left with a bunch of guys with slicked hair." And with that, she left.

Hunter found only 220 caps on the smaller man, but he took the 9mm and slid it in the .44's old holster, an awkward fit, but it worked. He started to walk, following Ashley's instructions. He turned at the street that she said to turn at. It all was a quiet trip; only a few locals were out at the time. Thankfully, no thugs tried to mug him. The bus soon appeared on the left.

Hunter walked through the bus and was greeted by a large boulevard heading to the Lucky 38, still as stunning in the day. As he walked into the Kings home, members were staring at him, some with curiosity, and some with glares. He figured to talk to the most important looking person, which wasn't very off. Although he wasn't very friendly

"Can you help me find Butch Deloria?" Hunter asked him.

"The King knows who's all joined, but he wouldn't want to see you." The king said. Thinking fast, Hunter pulled out his caps pouch.

"How's 50 caps sound to me- I mean to _donate _to the king and maybe see him?" the gang member thought for a second, and replied.

"Maybe the King does need to see you. Follow me." He stood from the wall and led Hunter to a door, which he opened to a large room with a stage on the side opposite form the side they entered from. He was led to a man that had a white suit on sitting by the stage. By his side, a dog with most of his body replaced with robotic parts.

"Well, I here you want to find Butch, huh?" The King said to Him. He nodded. "He's here, but,"

"You would like something done, right?" Hunter said.

"Yes. Lately newcomers hire bodyguards to walk through Freeside. Good caps, but there's a guard that once someone hires, they always have him as a guard. Now I wouldn't care, but some of my boys are losing their livelihood."

"So you want to have me to hire him and see if he's the real deal."

"Yep, here's 200 caps to cover his hiring." The king said handing Hunter a pouch of caps. He took it and put it in one of his vest's empty ammo pouches.

"I'll be back in a few hours." And Hunter left the Kings hideout.

When the Lone Wanderer exited the building, locals were running to the north, making Hunter clench to his M16.

"Hey." He said, stopping a King's member, "What's going on, where's everyone going?"

"Trevor's back. He's a local superstar, almost more famous as the king!" The ganger answered. Without another word, he followed the rest of the group down 3 blocks. A large crowd was formed around a clearing that was 30 X 30 feet roughly. A loud air chopping made hunter raise his rifle to the sky, fearing an enclave vertibird. But it was different; it had a rotor on top of a body that resembled a boat's hull. A tail about 10 feet with a second rotor at the end along with a triangle shape tail. The whole thing painted in a desert camo design with a blond woman with tight fitting leather leggings and sand colored underwear and Halter top with the words "DESERT ROSE" underneath her on the back of the sides.

The helicopter came lower till the skids touched down, and as the engine whined down, Hunter saw the pilot step out the chopper. He was the same height as Hunter, messed up jet black hair with blue-green eyes, Normal enough face. He wore a set of armor resembling NCR armor but with medals on the sleeves and the NCR patches torn off. People cheered as he shook hands with a couple. Then the crowd slowly dispersed and Hunter walked up to him.

"Howdy." The pilot said, opening a toolbox. "Name's Trevor and this is the desert rose, the only helo in the Mojave."

"I'm Hunter," he started but was cut off.

"Wait, "The Lone Wanderer" Hunter?" Trevor asked, earning him a nod. "So you're the one Butch Talks about at the wrangler."

"So you know Butch too, small wasteland."

"I need to ask you something," Trevor asked looking from his toolbox

"Shoot." Hunter said.

"Can I join you?" The pilot asked. Hunter's eyebrow rose.

"Why? You seem to have it made here in Freeside."

"Well, The NCR wanted me to join them, but I refused and one night in the wasteland I camped because I can't fly at night and 4 troopers tried to steal my helicopter. They're dead and I took the armor off one." He explained

"What else do you do in the helicopter and on foot?" Hunter asked

"I can serve as a spotter above and if you need some support, I can mount miniguns on the little stubs on her. Oh and I'm good at repairs and with explosives." Trevor listed with a smile. Hunter held out his hand.

"You're hired. Welcome." Trevor shook his hand. "We're not leaving Freeside for awhile so you can go and rest." Trevor nodded and focused back to the helicopter and Hunter left to find that bodyguard for the King.

MEANWHILE

Orris stood by the north Freeside gate, fresh from a "hard" run to the New Vegas Gate for 250 Caps. His thoughts broke when a man cleared his throat. He had a pre war fedora on with a dirtied white suit.

"Would you like to hire me to escort you to the strip?" the man pulled out a old wallet that jingled with caps.

"Yes, but not for protection on the way there, I have a proposal for you." The man said, handing Orris 200 caps.

"Right, follow me." He said after taking the caps.

After passing the bus to the boulevard to the strip, the man started talking.

"There will be a man with a black rifle that says he's out of ammo, and asks to hire you. Let him and lead him to that alley with what you usually do. But capture him and bring him to me here," he said, handing Orris a piece of paper. "You'll receive 2,750 caps at the end of this venture. Do you accept this job?" Orris didn't have to think when he heard the caps.

"You're on." He said reaching the strip. The man shook his hand and entered the strip.

_The strip, here I come. _Orris thought on the way back to the north gate.

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the month of delay. A mix of Finals, computer malfunctions and overall high school has delayed this story. Also I'd like to thank you all that has red this and fav'd it, But please, review. I mean l'd like to see what you guy's like about it, say what's wrong or suggestions to help it in the long run. **

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Northern 484 **


End file.
